


Любовь и прочая дурь

by Scofie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: #BenSoloNotFound, Accidental Voyeurism, Age Difference, Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Drug Use, Drugs, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Grooming, Growing Up, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Virginity, Mild F/F, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Redeemed Ben Solo, Slow Burn, Unreliable Narrator, Voyeurism, В начале истории Рей 12 лет, Кайло 22 года, Канонная разница в возрасте, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 10:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scofie/pseuds/Scofie
Summary: Мама Рей продаёт дочку Кайло Рену за наркоту. Он — не славный малый, но к Рей относится хорошо. И её это вполне устраивает.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [love and other drugs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16700233) by [coffeeandcigarettesplease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandcigarettesplease/pseuds/coffeeandcigarettesplease). 



> НЕ ЧИТАЙТЕ эту работу, если вас смущают указанные в шапке теги. в истории присутствует слоубёрн и дарковое развитие отношений опекуна/подопечной. 
> 
> это — несчастливая история со счастливым финалом. пожалуйста, перед прочтением ещё раз ознакомьтесь с тегами.

Кайло Рен научил её вещам, от которых зависишь посильнее, чем от наркоты.

Он научил её, что секс — _любовь_ — может быть такой же отравляющей. Такой же всепоглощающей.

Когда они познакомились, Рей было двенадцать, а он был смотрящим за наркоточкой на юге Чикаго. Вы знаете такие места — огороженные железными сетками, охраняемые привязанными питбулями. Люди постоянно приходят и уходят с полуразрушенного крыльца. Полицейские машины, конкурирующие банды, матери, ищущие своих потерянных, зависимых детей, — медленно двигаются под оранжевым светом уличных фонарей.

У матери Рей закончились деньги, поэтому она взяла дочку в качестве оплаты. Мама — бледная и вспотевшая, с тёмными кругами под водянистыми голубыми глазами, тащила Рей по неровному тротуару. Тёмные волосы женщины, прежде густые и блестящие, теперь стали редкими и ломкими и, как обычно, были завязаны спутанным узлом на затылке.

— Шагай быстрее, — прошипела она, крепко сжимая ладошку Рей. Вторая рука женщины была испещрена синяками.

Рей прекрасно понимала, что должно произойти — разве можно расти с матерью-наркоманкой, оставаясь наивной? Но жизнь с такой мамой, вероятно, лучше приёмной семьи или того хуже, улицы. Секс всегда казался ей неминуемым, неизбежным. Рей думала, что ей повезло, у неё ведь нет сисек, как у девчонок из класса по физкультуре; её бёдра — узкие, пацанячие. Может быть, никто её не захочет, возможно, матери скажут отъебаться, и она разозлится и отчается, а потом побьёт Рей, как только они вернутся в арендованную комнатушку.

Она виновата, что маме пришлось так много работать, это её вина, что она до сих пор выглядит как ребёнок. Рей всё стерпит. Ведь это получше альтернативы — наркодилера, берущего её в качестве оплаты. Кто знает, что это предполагает.

Мама поднялась по ступенькам, а Рей последовала за ней, словно собачонка, зная, что не может поступить иначе.

— Не говори ни слова, Рей, — постучав в дверь, шикнула мама. — Захлопни свой ёбаный рот и не испорть мне всё. 

Взглянув в бледное, морщинистое лицо мамы, Рей поджала губы и кивнула. В течение долгих мгновений, пока люди внутри перемещались (ножки стула скрежетали по деревянному полу, голоса звучали приглушённо, а звук включённого телевизора вдруг резко оборвался), мама пристально смотрела на неё.

Рей знала, что не слишком симпатична. Её блеклые каштановые волосы заплетены в две растрёпанные косички; на ней грязный свитер, чересчур обтягивающий и оголяющий худющий живот; джинсы испачканы и дырявы. Ещё на ней потрёпанные конверсы и, несмотря на свежесть апрельской ночи, никакой куртки. Рей не знала, что мама видит в ней — кричащего, гадкого младенца, которому она подарила жизнь? Маленькую девочку, которая приносила ей одуванчики в надежде, что мама продемонстрирует хоть каплю любви — объятие, улыбку, доброе словцо? 

Та девчонка умерла давным-давно; её заменила жёсткая маска, которую Рей не снимает, потому что научена, как следует. Она — юна, это правда, но уж точно не глупа. Ей не нужно зубрить урок дважды, прежде чем измениться.

Дверь приоткрылась настолько, насколько позволял цепной замок, и на них уставился бледный, как мел, рыжеволосый мужчина. Его взгляд остановился на Рей, прежде чем он посмотрел на её мать.

— А ребёнок зачем?

— Просто впусти нас, Хакс. Ну же, — сказала мама, обернувшись к улице, на которой уже началось вечернее оживлённое движение. Он вздохнул, но убрал цепь и открыл дверь достаточно, чтобы они смогли проскользнуть внутрь.

Рей уставилась на свои ботинки, хоть любопытство толкало оглядеться по сторонам. Мама проводила здесь много времени, находясь под кайфом, пока Рей, в отеле или где бы они ни жили, пыталась читать. Постоянно переживающая, голодная и уставшая настолько, что не могла уснуть. Ей хотелось узнать, что в этом месте такого особенного.

Судя по одному только запаху, Рей уверилась, что дело лишь в наркотиках.

В воздухе висел спёртый дым от сигарет и травки — вонючий и густой. А ещё химический, горящий запах плавящихся батарей и чистящего средства. Маму это, похоже, ничуть не беспокоило; она крепко удерживала Рей за плечи.

— Сколько я могу за неё получить? Пару часов с девственницей, Хакс? — В её голосе сквозило отчаяние. Рей слышала его постоянно, каждый день, если только мама не была под кайфом или не чувствовала себя хорошо. Это случалось иногда, но недостаточно часто.

Рей глянула вверх, чтобы увидеть реакцию мужчины, но, почувствовав на себе его взгляд даже сквозь одежду, она быстро опустила глаза. Если бы она могла ненадолго покинуть своё тело, всё было бы в порядке.

— Она ещё ребёнок, — в его голосе прозвучали злость и отвращение.

— Спроси Кайло, — упорствовала мама. — Богом клянусь, я видела его с девчонкой ещё мельче. Иди, блядь, спроси у Кайло, — сквозь стиснутые зубы настаивала она. Её короткие ногти, словно маленькие кинжалы, впились в плечо Рей, которая постаралась не скривиться, когда рыжий вздохнул и вышел.

— Ублюдок чёртов, — выплюнула мама. Они остались ждать в прихожке; Рей видела обувку проходящих мимо людей и слышала музыку, играющую где-то наверху. Сейчас всё как в тумане, но она помнит, что чувствовала себя такой маленькой, глупой и испуганной, стоя под резким светом лампочки и ожидая решения своей судьбы. В любом случае, она потеряна. Ей просто хотелось поскорее с этим покончить.

Казалось, прошла целая вечность, прежде чем рыжий Хакс вернулся — быстрый взгляд вверх показал, что с ним пришёл другой мужчина — но Рей была слишком обеспокоена, чтобы разглядеть его как следует.

— Где ты нашла ребёнка? — Голос второго мужчины был глубоким; Рей вздрогнула.

— Она моя. Девственница, здорова. Хорошая девочка. Мне просто нужна доза — две дозы, и она твоя, Рен, на пару часов. Мне очень надо, — мама практически встала на колени и принялась умолять. За этим последовала неловкая тишина. 

Ощутив чужие пальцы на подбородке, Рей вздрогнула от удивления. Запрокинув голову назад, она встретила взгляд второго мужчины. Он — огромный, высокий, широкий, с тёмными волосами, собранными на макушке. У него большие уши, длинный нос и пухлые губы. Он одновременно ужасающ и невероятно красив. Рей трепетала под его взглядом; кончики пальцев обжигали дрожащий подбородок.

_Не плакать. Ты не будешь плакать._ Сделав глубокий вдох, Рей постаралась успокоиться.

— Я возьму её, — сказал он.

— Две дозы за два часа, — мгновенно оживилась мама, отпустив её и толкнув в спину. 

Рей споткнулась, но сильные руки поймали её, и она оказалась поднята вверх. Как ребёнка, её удерживали на весу — одной рукой поддерживали задницу, а второй — тощее бедро. Шокированная, она задохнулась от изумления.

— Хакс, разберись, — распорядился мужчина, после чего двинулся с Рей наверх, поднимаясь по лестнице, которая зловеще заскрипела под их весом. 

Обои слезали со стен, криво висели светильники. Там было на что посмотреть, а ещё было слишком много посторонних звуков, и Рей спрятала лицо в изгибе его шеи, пытаясь сдержать слёзы. 

Едва он поднялся ещё выше по лестнице, как кругом стало тише и спокойнее; войдя в комнату, мужчина осторожно — очень мягко и даже нежно — поставил Рей на ноги, после чего повернулся, чтобы закрыть и запереть за собой дверь.


	2. Chapter 2

Пока он обходил её кругом, Рей вытерла глаза рукавом свитера, пытаясь казаться как можно меньше. На нём были тёмные кроссовки — очень чистые, как новенькие, и тёмно-серые спортивные штаны — поднять взгляд выше колен она не осмелилась. Рей была слишком напугана. Взрослый мужчина только что купил её за наркоту. У её _мамы_.

Не в силах вынести тишину, Рей, наконец, спросила: 

— Должна я... Ты хочешь... Мне раздеться? 

В метре от себя она видела краешек кровати. Может, его просто нужно подтолкнуть к действиям? Как бы сильно она не хотела терять девственность до того, как у неё начнутся месячные, особенно с наркоторговцем в наркопритоне, ей просто хотелось, чтобы вся эта дичь поскорее закончилась.

— Да не собираюсь я тебя трахать. Расслабься, — услышав его весёлый тон, Рей взглянула вверх. Он улыбался ей, словно она что-то смешное ляпнула. Рей покраснела, но была слишком напугана, чтобы почувствовать облегчение. Возможно, он просто врёт. Скорее всего так и есть. Она крепко обхватила своё тощее тело. — Как звать тебя, малая?

— Рей. 

— Красиво, — легко прокомментировал он. Она пожала плечами. Это мужское имя, написанное с ошибкой. — Ты выглядишь голодной, малая. Давно ты кушала? Настоящую, хорошую пищу?

Месяцы. Годы. Она не знала. Долларовые порции в Макдональдсе и лапша быстрого приготовления, консервированные спагетти и Болонские сэндвичи — деликатесы, к которым она привыкла. Пожав плечами, Рей снова уставилась на свои ботинки. 

— Не знаю. Давно.

— Давай достанем тебе немного еды. Любишь китайскую кухню?

— Никогда не пробовала, — прошептала Рей. Когда она снова взглянула на него, на красивом лице мужчины появилось странное выражение. — Она слишком дорогая...

— Ничего страшного. Я закажу что-нибудь, тебе понравится. Сядь, — вытащив мобильник, он принялся в нём что-то печатать, а Рей, наконец, собралась с духом, чтобы осмотреться. Комната — огромная, но засрана напрочь. Здесь есть кровать, большая, с ворохом спутанных одеял. Парочка разъёбанных диванов и кофейный столик, заваленный наркоманскими причиндалами и журналами; пепельница полна окурков. На полу валяются пустые пивные бутылки, а высокие окна зашторены простынями с черепашками ниндзя.

Присев на диван, она подождала, пока он закончит говорить по телефону; сделав это, он засунул мобильник обратно в карман и сел рядом с ней.

— Учишься в школе?

— В седьмом классе, — ответила Рей. В перерывах между увиливаниями от менеджеров отелей, желающих получить оплату, и бесконечными переездами она посещала занятия так часто, как только могла. Иногда школа находилась слишком далеко, или Рей была слишком голодна, или добираться из соседнего района было проблематично. На самом деле она крала книги из библиотеки, стараясь не отставать по программе.

— Должно быть, тяжело это. 

_Чёрт_ , она это вслух сказала? Снова её щёки обдало жаром, и Рей, застыдившись, опустила голову. Мама, под кайфом или нет, убьет её, если услышит. Та всегда говорила, что нечего выставлять напоказ своё грязное бельё.

— Да нормально всё. Ничего страшного, — пожав плечами, Рей обхватила себя руками.

— Да, в натуре. Твоя мать продала тебя за пару граммов, Рей. Это _не нормально_. 

Рен слишком пристально разглядывал её лицо, слишком долго изучал тощее, маленькое тело, и в отличие от пацанов в школе или того, что Рей видела по телевизору, он делал это совершенно иначе. Из-за его взгляда она перестала чувствовать себя невидимкой; появилось ощущение, будто кто-то, наконец, разглядел все её разрозненные части, держащиеся вместе на одном честном слове. Ей захотелось разрыдаться и проблеваться; это чувство било по-больному.

— Хорошо, что она продала меня тебе, — Рей попыталась вяло улыбнуться. Рен нахмурился. Телефон зажужжал, и он отвлёкся. 

— Пойду заберу еду. Никого не впускай и держи дверь закрытой. Возможно, моральные принципы не позволят мне выебать ребёнка, но за других я не ручаюсь. — На этой зловещей ноте он оставил Рей в одиночестве; она свернулась калачиком.

Казалось, прошли часы, прежде чем она услышала стук в дверь. 

— Это я, Рей. 

На дрожащих ногах она встала и отперла замок. Он держал в руках охапку пластиковых коробок и бумажных пакетов; из-за вкусных запахов её живот болезненно громко заурчал. Он не ошибся, хотя глупостью было бы предположить, что такой ребёнок, как она, может быть не голоден. С отвращением глянув на отвратительный кофейный столик, он кивнул в сторону кровати.

— Приставать не буду, — добавил он. Это не имело значения. Ей хотелось попробовать содержимое коробок. Она сделает всё, чего бы он ни захотел, лишь бы получить то, что было в этих коробках. Рей вскарабкалась на спутанные простыни и уселась на колени, сгорая от нетерпения. Рен усмехнулся и опустился на самый краешек кровати, будто вовсе не хотел этого делать. Широко распахнутыми глазами Рей следила за тем, как он открыл первую коробочку и подцепил странно выглядящую жареную штуку, похожую на раковину, сплюснутую посередине. — У тебя нет аллергии на морепродукты?

— Не знаю. Никогда их не пробовала, — его словно терзали сомнения, но Рей, должно быть, выглядела слишком жалко, потому что, пожав плечами, он протянул ей еду. Без дальнейшего разглядывания она откусила хрустящий кусочек, и рот её наполнился сладким, сливочным, тягучим соусом. Закрыв глаза, она быстро пожевала, торопясь засунуть остатки в рот, пока Рен пристально глядел на неё. Оценивал её реакцию.

— Это краб рангун. Нравится?

— Никогда не пробовала ничего подобного, — ей хотелось ещё, но спросить Рей боялась.

— Ещё есть курица в кисло-сладком соусе. Хочешь попробовать? — Она кивнула прежде, чем он закончил предложение. Осторожно разложив еду, он дал ей ещё одну крабовую штуковину, которую Рей слопала, словно голодная, дикая собака, урвавшая жалкие объедки у доброжелательного прохожего. Обмакнув жареную курицу в красный соус и удерживая над ладонью, Рен протянул кусочек Рей, позволяя ей есть со своей руки. 

Нервничая, Рей выдержала его взгляд, стоило её зубам и губам найти свою цель. Вкус оказался странным, но хорошим; его глаза потемнели, пока он глядел на то, как она улыбается и жуёт.

— Оправдывает название — кисло-сладкая. 

Он глядел на неё сверху вниз, когда, наклонившись, она выхватила из его пальцев начатый кусочек. Наверное он считал её отвратительной или грустной; должно быть, он раздобрился из сострадания, увидев жалкое подобие матери, которой Рей наградил Господь. Продолжая кормить её с рук и стараясь не проронить ни капли жидкого соуса, он просто... наблюдал за ней. 

Его глаза — карие, тёмно-янтарного цвета, обрамлённые густыми ресницами. Почти что женственные... _Почти_. Губы тоже смахивают на девчоночьи, такие они пухлые и розовые, но остальные черты лица (длинный нос, волевой подбородок, большие уши) додают мужественности, и всё это сочетается как надо. 

Она ела в тишине. Когда у Рена закончились кусочки жареной курицы, он ухмыльнулся.

— Есть ещё, но боюсь, тебя стошнит. Давай подождём немного, ладно? — Рей не наелась, но кивнула, не желая испытывать судьбу. — Расскажи мне о себе, Рей. Ты красивая, юная леди — не помешало бы немного поправиться, но в целом здоровая. Что тебе нравится?

Его вопрос походил на ловушку. Но лучше говорить в постели, чем заниматься здесь чем-то ещё. 

— Мне нравится читать. Нравится чинить вещи, когда подворачивается возможность. Однажды я разобрала тостер, когда один из нагревательных элементов вышел из строя, и починила его.

— Умница, — с улыбкой сказал он.

— Люблю музыку. Фильмы, в основном научную фантастику, но если будет телек, посмотрю что угодно. — Пока мама, ширнувшись, лежала в кровати абсолютно не в себе, Рей нравилось выходить на свежий воздухе, но районы, где они останавливались, не были достаточно безопасными, и она слишком волновалась, что мама схлопочет передоз и умрёт, если её не будет поблизости.

— Кем ты хочешь стать, когда вырастешь? — прессовал Рен.

— Не знаю. Наверное, никем особенным. Я не смогу позволить себе колледж и старшую школу... — будь на то её воля, мама заставила бы её бросить учёбу и работать. Это более вероятно, чем получение стипендии и проживание в студенческой общаге.

— Хуёво, Рей. Ты заслуживаешь гораздо лучших карт, чем те, что выпали тебе, — выудив из кармана пачку сигарет, Рен закурил, выдыхая серебристый дым. Она следила за тем, как он курит, испытывая неуверенность.

Всю жизнь ей твердили прямо противоположное.

Отец ушёл, потому что терпеть её не мог. Мама скололась, потому что не смогла справиться со свалившимся на неё грузом матери-одиночки. Одноклассники ненавидели Рей; она не была красавицей или умницей. Рен знает её лишь час. Как он может судить? 

— Есть у меня мыслишка одна. Безумие, наверное, но...

— Какая? — Любопытство могло стать восьмым смертным грехом. Рей наклонилась к нему поближе.

— Переезжай жить ко мне. В качестве моей ассистентки. Я позабочусь о тебе... лучше, чем та женщина, которая откисает внизу. Я смогу обучить тебя, Рей. Дать тебе будущее, — он медленно облизнулся, и она увидела, как его язык оставляет влажный след на пухлых губах.

— Ты будешь в безопасности. Никто не доёбывается до Первого Порядка. Никто не тронет мою девочку. Я прослежу, чтобы ты была сыта, получила хорошее образование. Ни в чём не будешь нуждаться. Что скажешь, малая?

И, если честно, в этот момент что-то глубоко внутри неё, о чем она даже не подозревала, _запело_. Рен предложил ей то, чего у неё никогда не было. Надежду. Безопасность.

— Ты не будешь жить здесь. Я позабочусь о тебе, Рей. Ты больше никогда не будешь голодной или бездомной.

— Обещаешь? 

Ребёнок внутри неё хотел этого — хотел его. Защиту, которую он мог ей дать. У неё закружилась голова, едва стала испаряться тяжесть с её хрупких плеч.

Кайло Рен улыбнулся и поднял руку, касаясь её щёки. Рей почувствовала себя маленькой, а ещё ощутила безопасность, исходившую от него. — Обещаю, Рей.

Она кивнула, едва ли чувствуя падение.


	3. Chapter 3

Они собрали остатки еды, и, взяв Рей за руку, Кайло Рей повёл её к выходу. Живот её был полон, но нервы натянулись до предела. Хакс — упомянутый ранее рыжий — застыл у двери со странной улыбочкой, которая не понравилась Рей.

— Никогда бы не подумал, что ты извращенец, Кайло. 

— Отъебись, Армитаж. Где...?

— Ушла уже. Позаботился о том, чтобы она свалила на какое-то время, — скрестив руки на груди, он уставился на Кайло. — Тебе следует быть осторожнее. Сноук взбесится, если её мать...

Едва поняв, что говорят о ней, Рей покраснела.

— Я узаконю всё как можно скорее. Сомневаюсь, что она взбрыкнёт, — повернувшись к Рей, Кайло улыбнулся и подмигнул. Она снова уставилась на свои ботинки, едва жар поднялся по шее к кончикам ушей. Может, ей придётся его трахнуть. Наверняка он захочет, чтобы она каким-то образом отработала. Но... если он продолжит кормить её крабом рангуном и действительно о ней позаботится, как и обещал, Рей решила, что это может стать стоящей сделкой.

— Мерзкий ты.

— Рад служить. Пошли, малая, — Кайло потянул её за дверь, и Рей последовала за ним. Подойдя к большому чёрному внедорожнику с тонированными стёклами, он положил еду на заднее сиденье, прежде чем открыть пассажирскую дверь и помочь Рей взобраться внутрь. Он даже пристегнул её ремнём безопасности.

По направлению к центру города они ехали в тишине; движение на дороге то увеличивалось, то замедлялось. Рей грызла свои, уже обкусанные, ногти, сопротивляясь желанию глянуть на него.

— Моя мама...

— Она согласилась на это, Рей. Ты ей больше не нужна, — голос у Кайло был глубоким, и когда Рей взглянула на него, он сжал руль с такой силой, что костяшки его пальцев побелели. — Ёбаная пародия на мать. Извини. Ты больше никогда её не увидишь.

_Никогда_? Шмыгнув носом, Рей зажмурилась. Не следовало ей плакать. Не должно её волновать, что случится с мамой — ей потребовалось всего двенадцать лет, чтобы продать дочь за пару граммов. Едва начав, она, вероятно, захотела бы продолжить. Ведь для неё нет ничего важнее дозы. Уж точно не Рей — её единственного ребёнка.

И тем не менее, где-то глубоко внутри было больно. Почувствовав, как Кайло сжал её руку, Рей стиснула его ладонь в ответ, и дамбу прорвало. Сгорбившись, она некрасиво ревела, совершенно не обращая внимания, куда они направлялись. Вскоре Кайло припарковался и заглушил мотор. Едва дыхание выровнялось, а слёзы высохли, Рей икнула. Глубоко вздохнув, она смущённо улыбнулась.

— Увидишь, насколько лучше станет твоя жизнь, Рей. Я чувствую это в тебе — всё, через что ты прошла. И это сделало тебя... — он помолчал, словно тщательно подбирал слова. — Ты мудрая не по годам. И умница к тому же. Выбрать новую жизнь с совершенно незнакомым человеком — огромный риск.

Рей сглотнула. 

— Может, слишком большой?

— Нет. Я докажу тебе. Обещаю, — он поцеловал тыльную сторону её руки, прежде чем вылезти и открыть ей дверь.

Они находились на подземной парковке; каждый шаг сопровождался эхом. Кайло забрал с заднего сиденья еду — по напоминанию Рей — и, взяв за руку, повёл её к лифту. Пока двери не открылись и они не вошли в кабину, ей смутно вспоминался каждый фильм ужасов, который она, набравшись храбрости, смотрела сквозь растопыренные пальцы. 

Кайло жил в огромном лофте с кирпичной кладкой и открытой планировкой, автономным камином и высокими окнами с видом на озеро Мичиган. Из окна был виден весь Чикаго, который простирался до самого горизонта; в ночной тьме огни мерцали и светились. Внутри было очень чисто. Челюсть у Рей до пола отвисла, пока она озиралась по сторонам.

— Ты, наверное, вымоталась, — заметил Кайло в тот момент, когда Рей зевнула. Она покраснела. Рядом с ним она постоянно краснеет. — Но сначала тебе нужно принять ванну. Наберу сейчас, чувствуй себя как дома.

Она не смогла сказать ему, что ей незнакомо это чувство, поэтому молча побрела в гостиную, чтобы обнаружить там огромный плоский телек, висящий на стене. Окружающие экран полки были заставлены дисками и книгами. У него было _всё_. Не подержанное. Не арендованное. Низкий кожаный диван выглядел привлекательным, но Рей боялась, что уснёт, едва сев.

Почувствовав на плече руки Кайло, Рей вздрогнула. 

— Воу, малыш, это ж я, — усмехнувшись, он повёл её в ванную, которая оказалась яркой и современной; глубокая ванна и отдельный душ с каменной кладкой внутри и стеклянной дверью. Поймав отражение в зеркале, Рей поразилась тому, насколько они с Кайло непохожи.

Кайло Рен был огромен как в высоту, так и в ширину, хотя и не толстый. У него широкие плечи и узкая талия. На нём простая белая майка, которая обтягивала его мускулистые руки и грудь, а спортивные штаны низко сидели на бёдрах. Рядом с ним она выглядела ещё мельче. Рей едва ему до талии доставала, и по сравнению с ним она чувствовала себя слишком тощей и уродливой. Мягкие руки тянули за волосы, пальцами расчёсывая сальные узлы, пока они в тандеме расплетали её косы. Потянувшись к её свитеру, Кайло приподнял край на несколько дюймов, прежде чем Рей прикрылась и отвернулась. 

— Что ты делаешь? — захныкала она. Голос её задрожал.

— Я хочу искупать тебя, Рей. Я же сказал, что не собираюсь тебя трахать. Мне просто нужно убедиться, что у тебя нет травм, и проверить, насколько ты истощена. Вот и всё, — голос Кайло был почти гипнотическим, глубоким и убаюкивающим. Рей позволила ему снять свитер, хотя в ушах звенели предупреждающие колокольчики.

Это неправильно... но имеет смысл. Ей неловко обнажаться перед кем бы то ни было, не говоря уже о мужчине, которого она встретила всего несколько часов назад. И всё же он просто пытался позаботиться о ней, верно? Кайло быстро разобрался с её джинсами и трусиками, и Рей отключилась, стоило ему усадить её в горячую мыльную воду. Это было лучше всего, что она испытывала прежде, за исключением, может быть, китайской еды; она вздрогнула от удовольствия, когда горячая вода сомкнулась на её гусиной коже.

— Видишь? Всё не так плохо, — сказал Кайло. — Со мной ты в безопасности, Рей. 

Он намылил руки зелёным куском мыла, взятого с краешка ванны, и взял её гораздо меньшие руки в свои. Было тихо, за исключением звука воды, которая мягко плескалась, пока он мыл её руки и ноги. Кайло тщательно, но не слишком сильно, разминал её мышцы, комментируя, что она похожа на каменную глыбу, такой напряженной была Рей. Её давным давно не купали. Несмотря на странность происходящего, Кайло вогнал её в расслабленное состояние, превратив в кашу. Не задержавшись на её несуществующей груди, когда соски под ладонями затвердели, он принялся щекотать её, смеясь над попытками Рей избежать щекотки. 

Внезапно его рука скользнула по внутренней стороне бёдра, и это заставило Рей вздрогнуть от шока.

— Просто мою, Рей. Всё нормально, — нечто горячее и тяжелое, напоминающее страх, сжалось в её животе. В то же время по позвоночнику пробежала дрожь. Она трепетала под его пальцами, пока Кайло не удовлетворился и не убрал руку. — Ну всё. Похоже, теперь ты чистенькая, правда?

Молча кивнув, Рей взяла его за руку, выбралась из ванны и позволила ему завернуть себя в огромное пушистое полотенце. Он быстро провёл широкой расческой по её длинным волосам, пока она дрожала на кафельном полу. 

Кайло поднял её на руки — снова, словно она ничего не весила, словно была не тяжелее тряпичной куклы — и понёс по плавающей лестнице в спальню. Было темно; Кайло натянул на Рей чистую футболку, края которой прикрыли её бёдра. Он откинул одеяло, и она забралась на кровать. Кайло последовал за ней.

После всего произошедшего, чувствовать, как его большое тело обвивается вокруг неё, подобно тёплому кокону, было не так уж странно. Погладив её по волосам, он прошептал. 

— Спокойной ночи, милая Рей. Сладких снов.

Уснуть для Рей не заняло много времени. Её переполняла усталость. В ту ночь она не видела снов.


End file.
